At present, drying apparatus having an ultra-violet (UV) lamp assembly uses a slide-type shutter component for the drying of ink, varnish, or ink and varnish on cups and containers. The UV lamp assembly is the essential and main component for drying of ink or varnish in dry off-set printing presses.
The drawbacks of present UV lamp assemblies are numerous. The most critical problem is the excessive leaking of high intensity UV light which is injuring the operator's eyesight because of inefficient and non-adjustable shrouding components for the slide-type shutter assembly within the UV lamp assembly.
Another critical problem occurring in the UV lamp assembly is the shroud housing for drying gets excessively hot. This is due to insufficient air flow from the mounted fans within the shroud housing, as the fans do not have sufficient space to cause a cooling air flow effect. This excessive heat causes the cups, tubes, or containers being dried to distort and/or melt. Also, due to the excessive heat the UV lamps frequently burn out at the rate of three (3.times.) times per week because of insufficient cooling of the UV lamp fixture.
Another disadvantage of the present UV lamp assembly is that the component parts of the assembly are very large and cumbersome; and in its assembled form, it is very difficult to perform any repair, or maintenance, or replacement of parts, as the UV lamp assembly in general and the UV lamps in particular are for the most part inaccessible for a quick repair. Also, the UV lamps within the UV lamp assembly are quite susceptible to breaking due to the vibrations of the shroud housing and printing press machinery.
Finally, sight plates for use in checking the operational status and condition of the printed tube which is adjacent to the shutter assembly can not be used because of the excessive leaking of the UV light to the operators.
There remains a need for a new and improved drying apparatus having a clam-type shutter assembly and UV lamp assembly that is sturdy, larger, adjustable, UV light leakproof, well-cooled, vibration free and easily accessible for maintenance. This shutter assembly and UV lamp assembly would also be utilized for various tube, cup, and container sizes and shapes; and be readily adaptable to different types of dry off-set printing presses.